Dreams
by ArionOotori
Summary: After a romantic moment Sasuke and Naruto both Face certain 'Fantasys' xLEMON YAOI NARUSASUx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was actually inspired by a scene in me and Kit's Role-play (Yes were that fantastic we role-play this stuff~) there will be a part 2! *****thumbs up***** Enjoy! **

**Rated: M~ :D **

**Warnings: Lemonish/Yaoi/Gaygaygayness 3 **

**Disclaimer: Kishi-kun owns Naruto not I- Sadly.. *****whimpers*******

My eyes flash open in slight annoyance, I cannot get sleep after what happened today; did I seriously lose control like that? How dose he make me do stupid thing like this? Frustrated, I glance at the sleeping Suigetsu across from me; mind you he's ment to be keeping watch. I groan and rest me head in my palm; Karin is sleeping as well noisily as usual. I glance at our small campfire and growl standing up not bothering with my weapons i disappear into the trees and start walking.

I saw Naruto today. That's when I lost control... See Suigetsu was laughing at my expression when I spotted him and muttered things in my ear i rather liked the idea of, then the sharp toothed idiot dared to call me to wimpy to try anything on the blonde.

I guess i proved him wrong...

I went straight down there despite Suigetsu taunt I actually wanted to. Naruto spotted me and opened his mouth probably to spill some crap about Konoha but I filled that delicious mouth with my tongue before he could say 'Sasuke'

I smirk and remember how I pushed him down- straddled him, but missing the way he tasted, felt.. Sounded~

I bite my lip and grin softly and secretly. The sound of that Dobe whimpering my name still sends shivers through me. I lick my lips Naruto's taste remaining but disappearing quickly. I sit leaning against a tree and sigh running fingers through my hair like he did but nothing matches the sensation.. I close my eyes and slide my hands to my crotch whimpering immediately as I rub, "N-Naru~" I bite my lip harder and arch my neck gasping a bit I pry open my pants and immediately start to pump myself, humming out moans and bucking my hips, "G-God~!" I groan and grip my thigh dreaming up Naruto's nails digging into them.

"Yes- L-like that~!" I moan and fall on my back picturing my Uzumaki Slipping off my Clothes as carefully as he did earlier- no- ripping them off! Oh god why did I leave him again!? "Haa- Aah!"

I arch my back from the ground when my hips are pulled violently forward and against some else's, i blink expecting Suigetsu the perv I try to move back- until I see a very orange hidden bulge. Naruto looks down at me smirking sexily, "you called?" I blush madly and whimper as he pins my hands above my head and bucks his hips. "No running off this time Sasuke~" I moan out and tear out of his hold with a smirk and grip his hair pulling him into a hard kiss bucking my hips up. "Mhmm! No f-fucking way I'm leaving!" i feel him smirk and grip my pants ripping me free of them, I could care less about walking back to camp naked right now! I groan deciding he's taking to freaking long I pull myself up straddling his lap and ripping open those classic orange pants I've often thought about 'slowly' opening. Screw slowly! I moan in his mouth and raise my hips when he pushes me back and presses on my entrance that adorably stupid blush on his cheeks I shift my hips closer until he finally pushes in, I arch my neck and gasp from part pain part pleasure- Nnh its been a while~ "Oh- Fuckaah!" I cry out when he immediately starts to thrust hard, god I could take this the rest of my life! I buck my hips to reach his thrusts "Uwahhh!" we both call out when he reaches my prostate, I let out a croaked scream and mutter 'there!' as he aims for that one spot, I shudder and bite hard at my lip failing to stifle yelps as he thrusts harder and faster! I- He- oh god!

After what I hoped was an endless fuck I cum hard along with him, feeling Naruto fill me is beyond the best feeling in the universe.. I groan and run a hand through my hair as we pant I mutter "w-what the hell- pervert.." he just smirks weakly and catches his breath he whispers after puling out carefully "Wake up lazy ass.."

My eye snap open and all I see is Suigetsu. "Wake up lazy ass!" he rolls his eyes, "and if you didn't want to sleep by the campfire you could have said something- also take care of that bonner already perv." I blink hardly- realizing it was a dream I growl angrily and stand up glaring at Suigetsu childishly "no, im quite proud of my cock thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again This is inspired by a scene from my roleplay (been going on since march xD) This is Narutos POV :3 *****Squee*******

**Rated: M~ :D **

**Warnings: Lemonish/Yaoi/Gaygaygayness 3 **

**Disclaimer: Kishi-kun owns Naruto not I- Sadly.. *****whimpers*******

I panted heavily and rose quickly from my pillow curling my sheets that have tangled themselves around my sides, the fear of my nightmare or what ever it was slipping away with the dream i blink a little at my surroundings being my bedroom, the white walls covered in shadows and light from my window where the moonlight creeps in. I sigh looking directly out my bedroom door and down the dark hallway in which i can barely see a thing. I close my eyes for a moment and try recalling my dream, running fingers through my blond hair.. Sure of one thing. As usual the focus of this dream was Sasuke, its always Sasuke. I throw my legs over the side of my empty feeling bed and slip off my singlet tossing it across the room. I almost feel the light from my window hit my chest and i shiver a bit, i wonder what i was doing to Sasuke this time. It was either a long speech about how i need him back in Konoha.. Or sex. except if it were sex i'd probably be hard at the moment, i shake my head and bite my lip getting up and walking into the on suite bathroom and flicking on the light, oh- i guess it was a sex dream.. I sigh heavily and look in the mirror inspecting my usually smiling tanned face, i run my fingers on my whisker marks with a frown and inspect my eyes.. They were much bluer when Sasuke was around i noted, now there a dull color and the dark circles around them makes me a bit concerned for my sleep. I just got back from a month long mission looking for Sasuke, i smile at the memory of finding him in the middle of no where- just me..

He pressed my shoulders roughly against the grass and attacked my neck with his tongue, i remember thinking of all the places he could put it to use...we made out for quite a while even though i really needed to focus on getting him back home i couldn't help it. When i slipped my fingers past his white shirt he flinched on my lap but slipped it off his shoulders all the same, we moved from kissing to licking to sucking at each others chest occasionally he'd buck his hips and it would send me mad~ when i finally managed to beg for it the bastard freaking left. And theres a thin line between tease and cruel asshole. Of course i went after him but this is the Uchiha-teme where talking about. Wouldn't finding him unless he wanted me to find him. But i like the thought at least of what he could have done to me..

I find myself biting my lip and smirking thumb slipping past my pant line imagining my fingers as Sasuke's.

I swear i do this every night, i suppose if he'd stayed in Konoha we would have fucked by now.

I slip back into my bedroom and slide close my curtains and collapse back onto the bed ridding myself of my pajama slacks and freeing my almost painfully hard member, now don't judge me- jerking off is part of life and Sasuke a bit hard not to want to fuck so this is how i cope!

I slip my fingers down my shaft and shiver thinking as hard as i can there Sasuke's. I pump myself slowly at first and moan out rather loudly spare hand gripping tightly at a pillow, i love this feeling- the tang of pleasure engulfing me completely. I moan out once more and pant "Uhm- god- haa!" i whimper lifting my hips from the bed, picturing Sasuke and all his pale glory kneeling in front of me pumping me senseless, my hand moves faster and tighter as i choke out, "Haah! Sasuke- Nh! Aah!" i whimper and hold tightly onto the pillow as if i'd fall to my death if i don't. I groan begging for a wetness for my imaginary Sasuke to finish me off, for anything, i don't know what but i know i just want more! I groan And buck my hips up a bit

"More?" a silky voice asks with a slight smirk, too high on pleasure i nod fastly, but my eyes snap over when i feel a very live mouth take in my tip and suck, "Aahn!" i bite my lip and groan sitting up on my elbows takeing my hand away from my memeber i blink hardly at the sight infront of me. Sasuke- The Sasuke- sucking me off, rather thoroughly. I pant and moan chooseing to go with it i fist his hair and buck forceing him to take more of me in. He hums in approval and it sends shocks through my entire body. "Y-Yes Aah!" my eyes roll to the back of my head and i moan falling on my back gripping Sasuke hair, his shoulder, his hands- which seemed to like torturing my chest.

I moan and whimper helplessly part of me wanting to push him off and demand answers, another just wanting this to never end! But it did and too fast after i begged him not to stop i came, and quite hard into his throat.

He swallowed easily and licked his lips. Leaning up to mutter in my ear quite sexily. "wake up pervert.."

-i wake up with a jolt in my bathroom panting heavily i look around seeing the suns come up and shiver at the suddenly cold tile floor and wall. I groan looking at my usual orange pants seeing I've had another dream again i stand up pull them off before walking into my bedroom in search of new pants.


End file.
